Rise of the Dark
by Namelesskid123
Summary: What happens if a guild defeated by Fairy Tail rises again? What will they do? After Grand Magic Games arc. This is my first fanfiction. Please be considerate. Rated T for violence and swearing. Oc needed
1. Prolouge

** This is my first fan fiction. Please do not be too harsh when commenting.**

** Fonts: **Normal-Storyline

** Bold-Authors notes**

_Italic-Thoughts _

Prolouge: Night falls. The wind was blowing on the deserted road. Quirren Jole clutched onto his coat tightly. The dwarf-sized man felt that someone was trailing him. Panicking, he was unaware that he had turned into a dark alley. He realises it but all was too late. A myterious shadow casted on him. He turned around and saw a hooded figure. "Who are you? What do you what?" he stammered . _Nothing, I just here to do my job._The hooded figure telepathed. "You think that I am weak because of my looks, didn't you?" Quirren sneered. "But you are wrong! IRON MAKE: SEVEN STAR SWORD!" At that moment, seven iron swords came hurling down from the sky towords the hooded figure. Everything became dark for a moment and when Qurrien regained his sight, there were no iron swords. Instead, what was left was slices of metal all around the hooded figure and in his hand was a scythe. "No...NO!" Qurrien could not belive it. His most powerful skill got swat away like a fly."Who..who are you..." he asked fearfully.

_You had your show. Now, its my turn._The hooded figure raised his scythe. "Say your last words, Quirren Jole," he said before he swung his scythe. There was a scream and nothing was left. Not a single soul was left, aside for the hooded figure. Satisfied, he left the dark alley and faded into the darkness.

**OC WANTED! I need some OC for my story. If you want to submit your OC, please write in this format:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Magic Description: (How and what it does) **

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Clothing*: **

**Guild:(See below) **

**Guild Insigna: **

**Others*:**

***: Optional**

**Guilds **

**Lumios Oak: A new but powerful guild. One of the top five of the most powerful guild in Fiora Devil's Glance: A dark guild that has been beaten by Fairy Tail but has risen again. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and of course Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for your support! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Namelesskid here! I am still accepting oc. Good News! I will try to upload every once a week. But still, thank you all for your support by reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

X792 Magnolia

"Yes! Freedom!" A blond hair girl shouted as she jumped down the train, breathing in the fresh air of the morning. Following behind her was a Exceed who wore a pretty green dress. "Rosrir-chan, stop yelling so loudly. Everyone is looking at you," the Exceed whispered anxiously. "Sorry, Lyra-chan," the girl named Rosrir mumbled back as she apologised to a once sleeping man awaken due to her shout. "Anyway, where's Fairy Tail? Master told me to go look for that guild when I reached Magnolia. He said that it is very obvious from the train station, but I can't see any guild anywhere." Rosrir asked. Lyra the Exceed nodded in agreement. Just at that moment, they heard a shout. "Damn it! We left Natsu in the train!" a girl realised. Rosrir turned around and saw the biggest luggage of her live. "Whoa!" she could not help exclaiming. _How did I not realise it when I was on the train?_ She thought. She concluded that it was all because of her motion sickness that resulted that. Curious, she approached the owner of the luggage and asked, "Need some help?" Six heads turn towards her at once. There was a blond-haired girl, a red-haired girl, a raven-haired boy who was naked for some reason, a little girl and two Exceeds, one blue and one white. "Yes! We left our companion on the train and he has a terrible motion sickness." the little girl replied. "It was all my fault," the red-haired girl said."Please punch me."Rosrir saw the other two teenagers looked at her in disbelieve. "No problem, leave it to me," Rosrir said as she jumped onto the railway track and chased after the train like a wind. The feeling was fascinating. It was a long time since she had left her home town or even do something dangerous. "Rosrir-chan, wait for me!" Lyra hurriedly spread her wings and chased after Rosrir. "Natsu!" the blue Exceed also went to chase after the train. "Rosrir, don't you have motion sickness?"Lyra shouted over the sound of the train as Rosrir climbed on board the train. However, Rosrir did not bother. As she climbed up the train, she saw a duo moving towards the pink-haired guy who was supporting himself on a seat. "Look who we got here. The Salamander," the boy with the neon green hair said. "Lets finish this and get the hell out of here." the violet hair girl replied. "I don't wanna ruin my nails." The boy rolled his eyes . The duo got into fighting position and prepared to attack the pink-haired boy when Rosrir came crashing in. "Whoa!" Rosrir exclaimed as she fell off the window, landed in the train with a loud thud. She stood up and brushed dust off herself. "Look, I don't know what you're doing but I won't let you hurt this boy."Rosrir said with a slight tinge of threatening. "Do we look like we will get threatened. SWORDS OF DESTRUCTION!" the girl yelled. Instantly swords of all size came flying towards Rosrir. Totally on her instinct, she dodged, jumped, glided and avoided all the flying swords. Much to the violet hair girl annoyance. "Damn, we're getting interrupted! Retreat!" the boy shouted at the girl. "You're not going anywhere! WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" Rosrir blew out a truckload of water form her mouth. Somehow, the duo didn't seem to get hurt by Rosrir's attack, to her very own shock "Girl, you have made the wrong enemy." the neon green hair boy growled. "You will remember us. The Devil's Glance." A massive amount of smoke covered the duo and they fled. _So they are the Devil's Glance._ Rosrir remembered about that guild. _It was defeated by Fairy Tail, but why are they..._ A loud moan interrupter her train of thoughts. Just then, the blue Exceed came flying into the train. "Natsu!" he cried as he scooped him up with his tail._ Maybe I should get Lyra do that next time. _Rosrir thought. At that moment, a sense of nausea hit her. _No! Not now! _She then remembered that the train was still moving and she's desperately trying to wish her motion sickness away but to no avail. _I have to stop this train. _Rosrir took in a deep breath and shouted, "WATER DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" She slammed her fist hard onto the floor on the train. BLAM! The train instantly stop moving. Rosrir let out a sign of relieve. The pink-haired boy collapsed onto the floor. "I am not going to take another train any more ." he exclaimed. "Same here," Rosrir signed. The pink-haired boy stood up and told the blue Exceed, " Happy, let's go!" "Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

Back at the train station...

"Will the be alright? I heard that they girl also have motion sickness," the blond-haired girl asked. "Have faith in that girl. Look," red-haired girl pointed to the the two flying figures approaching the train station. "Natsu! Happy!" the little girl shouted. Natsu, Happy, Rosrir and Lyra came flying into the train station. "Thank you so much for helping us!" the blond-haired girl thanked profusely. "By the way, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. The red-haired girl is Erza Scarlet, the naked guy is Gray Fullbuster, the little girl is Wendy Marvell and the guy you saved is Natsu Drageel. The blue Exceed is Happy and the white one is Carla." "It is very nice to meet you. I'm Rosrir Linnsa." Gray's eyes widened when he heard her name. "Rosrir Linnsa? As in Rosrir the Blue Dragon from Lumios Oak?" he asked. "Yup. That's me." Rosrir replied. _"_Let's fight!" Natsu shouted and went into fighting position. "Ha ha ha. No thank you." Rosrir laughed nervously, trying her best to avoid another fight. She has been delayed for a long time already. She was suppose to do her task and go back to guild within two days without any delay. Now, she just wasting her precious time. "Anyway, do you guess know where Fairy Tail is? I have something to pass to their guild master." Rosrir asked. Erza and Gray exchanged looks with each other, as though there was a silent conversation between them. "What do you what to pass to Master? We can do it for you." Erza said. _Huh? Master? _Rosrir was confused. Upon seeing her confusion, Lucy explained, "Um. You see, we are from Fairy Tail." She paused for a brief moment to show her guild insignia to Rosrir. "We can help you pass over that item." "Uh... My Master actually wanted me to hand it over personally...So..." Rosrir explained. "It will be go enough if you could bring me to your guild." she continued. There was another round of silent conversation between Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Gray. "Alright, we'll bring you there." Erza agreed. "Follow us." Ezra picked up her humongous luggage and started walking. Rosrir was excited to meet their guild master. _How was he like? Friendly? Modest? Or was it like those rumours, frightening? _This question lingered in her mind as she approached the guild. 

**N\C: Rosrir has handed over the package. What is it? Why does the Guild Master of Lumios Oak wants to pass something to Fairy Tail. What is it and why?**

**Thank you all for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back! Well, I have to say something to some people before I start the story.**

**To Hurrincaneking1: Thank you for your oc! And your oc is being used! Congrats!**

** To Yoruku-chan: Thank you for your review! I will keep that advice in mind.**

** This is what I want to say. Also, if you are quietly reading this story without reviewing, I thank you sincerely. Still, I'll like some reviews. After all, reviews let writers like me know what to improve on. It is my motivation. Please continue to support Rise of the Dark. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

In Fairy Tail...

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GUYS HAVE CAUSED ME! NATSU! A TOWN DESTROYED! GRAY! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN NATSU! TEN HOUSES!" Makarov shouted. Rosrir looked at him in surprise. Ten minutes ago, nothing much was happening, aside for the massive fight that was going on. Then, this massive giant appeared and started screaming at everyone. "BUT WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THE MAGIC COUNSEL SAY ABOUT US!" he continued. Everyone started cheering. Just then, a white haired girl, Mirajane, when forward to Makarov. "Master, someone is looking for you." she said in a sweet voice. Something make Rosrir feel scared about her. There was like a hidden dark aura inside that sweet voice and that scared Rosrir. The massive giant started to shrink. It shrink into a small little old man that surprised Rosrir. "Are you looking for me?" he asked in a friendly tone. "Well, I am Rosrir Linnsa from Lumios Oak." Rosrir showed him her insignia, which was a turquoises oak tree. "My master wants to give you this." She passed the letter to Makarov. He open it and began to read it. His face was all serious when he finish the letter. "I see. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy, I need you to follow Rosrir to her to her guild and her master will tell you everything you need to do." he said in a serious tone. "And you will left today." All of them nodded. "Jii-chan, what is so serious?" Natsu asked. Makarov cleared his throat and spoke," You remember the Devil's Glance?" Natsu nodded. He remembered the fight with them in the train that morning. "Well, they are back. They are starting to cause havoc to many towns which includes Senma Town and Mahonia, causing two hundred causalities in both attacks on the towns. Not including the assassinated ones." he explained. Lucy's face was pale. "Two...two hundred causalities..." she mumbled to herself. Those two towns had two of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, Lumios Oak and Kanary Claws. "What are Lumios Oak and Kanary Claws doing?" Natsu shouted, momentarily forgetting about the fact that Rosrir was from Lumios Oak. "It is not that we are not doing anything," Rosrir explained. "We tried our best but it just didn't work. Many of our guild members switched sides. Same goes to Kanary Claws. " Natsu could not believe it. Members of a guild switching sides. Are they even a guild member? "Also, there have been reports of the Reaper being active again. The magic counsel thinks that the Reaper is on their side." Rosrir continued. "Who's the Reaper?" Happy's sudden question broke the tension. Lucy suddenly felt like kicking that blue cat in the ass. "The Reaper is a chain murderer who has been killing multiple mages from all over Fiore for years. Neither has he been caught nor has anyone seen his face. " Erza explained patiently. "Even that murderer has team up with them. This is bad." Gray said. Rosrir nodded in agreement. "Yes, and those are the reason I want you to leave today." Makarov said. "We have no time to waste." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But how are we suppose to get to Lumios Oak?" Lucy asked. "Well, we either take a train or walk there. Taking a train will take about half a day whereas walking will take two days. But I prefer walking." Rosrir did not hesitate to voice out her thoughts. After all, she was still a Dragon Slayer and she suffer from motion sickness. Natsu agreed with her suggestion. "Well in guess walking wouldn't be too bad. Alright, it's decided. We'll walk. Everyone lets go." Erza commanded. "Wait...wait for me!" Lucy shouted at the group that was leaving. "So, Rosrir-chan. Where do we head?" Wendy asked politely. "This way." Rosrir signalled for the group to follow her and together, they left Fairy Tail and headed to Lumios Oak.

"Rosrir-chan! Are we there yet?" Lucy exclaimed tiredly. After walking for almost one whole day, the group felt exhausted. Seeing that the group was all tired, Rosrir suggested that they stay in the woods for a night before continuing their journey. All of they collapsed onto the ground, too tired to move any more. Just then, Erza felt that someone was spying them."Who's that? Show yourself?" she shouted. Immediately, two people came out of the trees. "Looks like we have an interesting group!" a girl in green outfit exclaimed. Rosrir recognised her immediately. "Joan." Rosrir said in annoyance. The illusionist* laughed out loud. "Well. Isn't it our dear Rosrir? Who else do we have here? A batch of crappy mages?" Joan sneered. Rosrir clenched her fist. Joan was one of the traitors who left the guild and joined Devil's Glance. _That betrayer. _Rosrir thought angrily. "WE ARE NOT SOME CRAPPY MAGES! TAKE THAT!" Natsu shouted as he launched a flying kick at Joan. Instantly, the person beside Joan blocked the attack skilfully. That person was wearing a grey mask that covered his face aside for his eyes. Rosrir suspects that it was a boy due to the fact of the person's big body structure. "If you are not some crappy mages, then who are you?" the person asked in a deep, muffed voice. "We are from FAIRY TAIL! AND GET LOST!" Natsu shouted. The duo exchanged looks. "Well, what a coincidence. I suddenly feel like punching someone up." the masked man said as he got into fighting position. "Take that! Blast of the Phantom dragon!" A ghostly blast hit Rosrir unexpectedly and threw her into the distance. "Rosrir-chan!" Wendy shouted. _This is it. _Rosrir thought as she hit a tree and everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! I didn't mean to do it but I am out of ideas and I want to make this chapter short so that I can update the story quicker. By the way Rosrir wants to explain something. **

**Rosrir: Hi everyone! Thank you for supporting Rise of the Dark. Anyway, if you are wondering what is a illusionist, it is a term used in Rise of the Dark. It means mage who uses illusionary magic. There will be more new terms used in Rise of the Dark! So, keep reading.**

**Namelesskid123: Yes, thank you very much, Rosrir. Anyway, in next chapter, Rosrir and co. fights the Devil's Glance member. What happens in the fight? What about Rosrir who got blast? Keep reading to find out more!**

**Namelesskid123 peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I even surprise myself that I can complete a chapter within two hours!(Cheering in the background). Anyway, just some admin stuff again.**

** To Old bone Jenkins and GraceDrageenl01: Thank you for your oc!**

** I'll like to say that if want your oc to appear soon. I suggest that you put them into Lumios Oak. As for oc in Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus won't come out until the mid of the story. As for oc in Devil's Glance, you'll have to wait because most of the oc I receive are in Devil's Glance. Also, if you see a barrier of this (IIII), it means change of scene.**

** Lastly, thank you for supporting The Rise of The Dark.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the oc that are not my creation.**

In Dark Woods

"Rosrir-chan!" Wendy shouted as she saw her follow dragon slayer got hit by a ghostly blast. Rosrir hit a tree and went unconscious. "Rosrir-chan!" Lyra cried as she tried to fly towards Rosrir's unconscious body, only to be blocked by Joan. "Don't think of running away! ILLUSION OF WALLS!" Joan shouted. Instantly, several walls appeared and blocked Wendy's and Lyra's way to Rosrir. _I have no choice._ Wendy took in a deep breathe. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" A tunnel of wind came out of Wendy's mouth and hit Joan. Joan was blow away and she hit the walls. To Wendy's surprise, the walls did not collapse and Joan seemed to be alright. " You are a strong opponent and that is what makes this fun..." Joan brushed dust off her trousers and got ready to cast another spell. Wendy braced herself...

Meanwhile...

As Wendy and Lyra were dealing with Joan, Nastu, Erza, Gray and Lucy are dealing with the phantom dragon slayer while Happy and Carla are looking for an alternative way to approach Rosrir. "PHANTOM DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" the masked man dashed forward with deadly speed and punched the unexpected Gray. That punch sent Gray flying towards a tree and crash into it. "Gray! You alright?" Erza asked as she dodged another punch. "Yeah." Gray said as he got up to his feet. "OPEN GATE THE TAURUS BULL!" Lucy shouted as she summoned the bull Celestial spirit. However, that Celestial spirit got easily defeated by one punch. Erza was wearing her Phantom Queen Armour* and tried to attack him with her Phantom Queen Sword* but failed. She narrowly missed that blast from the masked man. _This is bad._ Erza thought. _Gray is hurt, Lucy's attacks are not working and Natsu... _Erza watched the pink haired boy deliver a hard kick on the masked man's neck.The odds are not in their favour. Erza could feel the tiredness affecting her attack. Using a powerful armour can wear her energy level down very quickly. Just then, she heard a shout. "David! Behind!" Joan warned but she was too late. Erza saw a girl punching the masked man from the back. To her surprise, it was Rosrir and there was another guy beside her. _How did Rosrir get here?_ Erza thought.

Just now...

As the group was fighting, Rosrir woke up. _What happened?_ Rosrir thought as she surveyed her surrounding. Wendy was fighting Joan, which was not a big problem as Joan was not a very strong mage. What troubles her was the fight going on between Nastu, Erza, Gray and Lucy and phantom dragon slayer. She watched nervously as she saw them fight. A sudden soft cough made Rosrir jump. She turned around and saw a boy who was looking at her. "Who. Are. you?" Rosrir asked with a tinge of threatening tone. The boy looked at her innocently as he answered her question, "I'm just a random passer-by who saw you unconscious and what the heck is going on?" He pointed to the still-fighting group. "Um..." Rosrir suddenly found it hard to explain to that innocent-looking boy. Something about him made her feel very uncomfortable. It was as though he was reading her mind. "We...met some dark mages and... we are fighting them." Rosrir felt like kicking herself. What is wrong with her today? "And I guess you need help." the boy said in a calm tone. "I can teleport you to the back of that guy." he continued. _How did this boy know what I what to do?_ Rosrir seriously suspected that this boy over here could read minds. "Ok." she gave back a quick reply. "Get ready. I'll be teleporting you to that boy in three... two... one... "

Now

Rosrir felt that as though she was being sucked into another dimension and being forced out again. When she was back on her feet again, she was directly behind the dragon slayer and she gave a hard kick on his head. Joan tried to warn him bad it was too late. Rosrir's kick was faster and it landed on his head with a loud crack. "Ow!" the masked man cried in pain. He wanted to get up and attack Rosrir but he stopped. He looked as if he was listening to a invisible man talking to him. He signalled to Joan and she rushed over. "This is not over, I make sure I toy you to my heart's content." And the duo disappeared. She turned to her friends and asked if they were alright. Strangely, the two person that has the least injury were herself and Lucy, but neither of them said anything about it as they were both glad to have little injury. Rosrir wanted to thank the boy but she could not find him anywhere. "Have you seen a boy somewhere?" she asked Happy and Carla. Both of them shook their heads. The group agreed to continue the journey to Senma Town, not wanting to get into another fight. Including Natsu. As she travelled to Senma Town, she wondered to herself of there actually is a boy who helped her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unaware to the group, a lurking shadow hides in the trees. _Don't worry. _The shadow thought to itself. _This is just the beginning._ The shadow gave a silent laugh and faded into the night...

**Just some things to take note: **

**I forget what Lucy say when she summon her sprits, please bare with it.**

**Phantom Queen Armour is something I created.**

** N\C: Our group finally reach Senma Town! What interesting stuff will happen there? (I'm bad at this summary...)**

** THANK YOU FOR READING THE RISE OF THE DARK!**

** Namelesskid123 peace out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy reading chapter 4 Rise of the Dark.**

**News flash: I am no longer accepting oc for Lumios Oak. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the oc that are not my creation. **

3.00pm, Senma Town

"Wow! This place is so busy!" Lucy said as they stepped into the streets of Senma Town. "Of course!" Rosrir replied with a smile.

Senma Town is a famous trading post where anyone can get anything they want. From armours, amulets, celestial keys to books, and many more. People from all walks of life come to this small town for one purpose, trading. Also, Senma town is well known for its black market, Midnight market. Mages, criminals, and people go to the black market to sell their magic items off with a high price. Well,no one was surprised(except for Lumios Oak, of course) when Devil's Glance managed to attack Senma Town so easily. After all, Senma Town is a very busy place and one can simply hide himself by being with a crowd.

The group arrived Senma Town one day after the fight in the Dark Woods. Now, they were enjoying themselves in the town. They agreed to meet at the clock tower at 4pm that day.

Lucy was shopping for more celestial keys after hearing what Rosrir said about the magic shops in this town and Wendy followed her. "How about that shop?" Wendy suggested as she points to a shop with a huge banner that says "Magic items for sales". Lucy decided to try her luck and went into the magic shop she found. "Excuse me, do you sell celestial keys?" Lucy asked the shop assistant. He gave her a nod and pointed to a shelve next to him. On the shelve was two sets of keys, Delphinus and Cygnus. Lucy's eyes sparkled when she saw the keys. "How much is those keys? Are they strong?" Lucy asked. "2000 jewels for both. Delphinus is quite strong, but Cygnus... well lets just say that she is not used for fighting." the shop assistant said. Lucy was shocked when she heard the price. "Aw, nice handsome brother, what is the price again?" Lucy puts on her killer smile and pleaded sweetly to the shop assistant...

Natsu and Happy were in the restaurant, Seven Heaven, eating a huge stack of food. "This is delicious! Waitress! One more plate!" Natsu shouted. "Right away!" the waitress replied with a smile. Minutes later, the same waitress came out of the kitchen with hands full of food. "This is yours, boy." she pass a plate of noodles to Natsu. "Delicious! How do you cook so delicious food?" Natsu asked. The waitress winked at him. "We have our secret recipe." she said as she walked over to the next table to serve their food. "I don't care, Natsu. Lets just eat." Happy said with a mouthful of fish. "You're right!" Natsu exclaimed as he sink his teeth into the chicken drumstick. Delicious.

4pm, Senma Town, Delma Hotel

"Well, You are so late! What have you been doing?" Erza shouted at Natsu, Lucy and Wendy angrily. "Sorry, Erza-chan!" Wendy apologised profusely. Erza looked as if she could eat the three of them up alive. "Um... Does she do this often?" Rosrir asked quietly. "Yeah. Natsu got beaten the crap out of him because he try to challenge Erza." Gray whispered. "She's a monster." he added in a frightening tone. Rosrir felt a cold shiver down her back as she imagine Erza beating the crap out of Natsu "So, where are we going now?" Erza asked, causing Rosrir to jump. "Well, we'll go to Lumios Oak now." Rosrir said as she got out of the bed. "Everyone follow Lyra. She knows where exactly the guild is." Rosrir continued. "Lead the way, Lyra-chan." The group followed the white Exceed and they were now in front of a bar, Bright Night. Lyra knocked on the door thrice. "Lomarc thyn hymmos?" a muffed voice called out. "Thyu Bluir Gradon dan Xcde." Rosrir spoke in the same weird manner. Just then, the door got threw open and a girl came out. "Rosrir! Welcome back! And I guess their the visitors! Come in, all of you!" she said in a bubbly manner. The girl had her brown hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a brown sleeveless vest with a white singlet and a short khaki shorts. There was a bar hanging from her belt. The group step into the bar and was surprised by the number of people in there. There were no more than seven people. A middle-aged man approached the group. "Welcome back, Rosrir and Lyra." he said. " I am Jonathan Kristen. I am currently in charge of Lumios Oak." The group greeted Jonathan back. "I'm Erza and she is Lucy." Lucy gave a small wave as Erza introduced. "He is Natsu and the naked boy is Gray. This is Wendy." Wendy bowed to Jonathan. "It is nice to meet you." she said. "This is Carla and Happy." Wendy pointed to the two Exceeds. "Where is master?" Rosrir looked around the guild. There were no signs of a wise old man anywhere. "He's out." Jonathan replied curtly. "So I'm in charge." Natsu looked around the guild hall and saw someone familiar. He looked at the person carefully and recognised the person. "You!" he shouted at that girl. It was the waitress in the restaurant. She gave a small wave to Natsu. "Oh, you know Helen?" Jonathan asked. Natsu told them what happen in the restaurant. "Oh. So it wasn't a rumour." the bubbly girl suddenly appeared beside Jonathan. He jumped in shock. "Chrissie! Don't appear like that! " he stammered. "Sorry, I was curious. By the way, my name's Chrissie. Chrissie Teak." Chrissie spoke as she took another bite of her apple pie. "Hey, shouldn't you like introduce your fellow guildmates?" Helen nudged Jonathan. "Oh... yeah!" Jonathan blushed slightly. "Tell you something. Jonathan has and big crush on Helen." Chrissie whispered to Lucy and Rosrir in a not so soft volume. Jonathan, who apparently have heard it, shook his fist secretly at Chrissie. Chrissie made a face at him and went back to her apple pie. "Anyway, I'll do some introduction. This is Liam, our bomber," Liam gave a wide smile and a wave when he heard his name,"that is Mr James. Sorry, DOCTOR James, I mean." James gave a small wave before going back feeding his lizard. "Watch out of his lizard," Chrissie whispered again."They bite." "You know Helen, our bar girl," Jonathan continued, "and Chrissie, our information broker." Chrissie smiled proudly upon hearing her name. "Our DJ is Coral, short form for Coralline Pami Mercuri, who is currently sleeping," Helen said, "and don't ask us why she has a long name, she refuse to tell." Meanwhile, Jonathan was looking around the guild hall. "Where's Dave?" he asked Helen. "No idea, he probably went home." Helen said while Chrissie shrugged. "Who's Dave?" Rosrir asked. She have definitely not heard of anyone called Dave in the guild. "Oh yeah. You weren't here when he joined, but he is a new kid." Jonathan explained. Just then, the magic crystal on the table glowed. "It's master!" Liam exclaimed as everyone gathered around the table. In the magic crystal, a old man was seen. It makes Natsu remind of Makarov. "Hem, hem," the old man coughed, "alright, first thing first. Is Rosrir back?" "I'm here!" she cried as she made her way through the small crowd around the table. "Good. Now, I have a mission for all of you, including our allies from Fairy Tail," the guild master announced in a loud voice. "I need you to stop the Reaper from attacking the next few victim." Murmurs were heard after he announced their mission._ Who are the next victims of the Reaper? Is it accurate? _Rosrir thought. As though reading her mind, the old master continued, "It is a guess made by our fellow ally from Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona. She predicted that the next attack of the Reaper was a chain attack and thus predicted the people who are going to get attacked." Lucy knew that Cana's prediction is very accurate. "So, who are the people who are going to get attack?" Erza asked. Instantly, a list of glowing words appeared in thin air. "The names on the left are the ones who are going to get attacked and the names on the right are the ones who are the most suitable to protect the victims." Rosrir looked through the list and she saw it along with Dave and Gray. _Fantastic, I get grouped up with a stripper and a new kid._ Rosrir thought to herself. "These attacks are going to happen tonight, so you better start going to your respective places now." Master said. "Jonathan, I what to speak to you for a moment. The rest of you, get ready to go!" _I_ _will give my best. _Rosrir thought as she picked up her luggage. _We'll find the Reaper and defeat him. This is just the beginning._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jonathan, keep an eye on Dave when I am not around." Master instructed. Jonathan nodded and asked, "I know I am not suppose to asked but why do I have to keep an eye on him?" Master sighed and said, "Nothing much actually. Just a feeling." _ Sorry, Jonathan, but I can't tell you the truth. The truth behind it is just too...complicated. _Master looked up the sky and sighed again. He wished that he didn't make that foolish mistake but he can't. There were little choices left for him. Soon, he will be like them but he did not care. As long as he could wash away that sin, he was happy.

**N/C: Our ally group is of to protect the victims of the Reaper. What would happen?** **(I suck at summary, once again)**

**Thank you for supporting Rise of the Dark and I hope you have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ladies and gentleman, it's chapter 5! Anyway, I want to address some things in forgot to address the last chapter.**

**Remember what Lyra said to Chrissie at the door? The language is called Oalingius created by some founder of Lumios Oak (as in the tree not the guild. I'll explain later.) Second, I want to thank Old Bones Jenkins for his second oc. I like to say that this story will not be on hiatus unless I do not have enough oc or I have something important or I am on a holiday. I'll inform you if this story is going hiatus. Thirdly, I may be slow on updating the story in this few weeks as my tests are round the corner. Lastly, I am planning to do a sequel and a prequel to this story when it is finish. So, in order to show your support, go click or touch that review button and say what you want me to do first, prequel or sequel. But again, I have no guarantees if I would do a sequel or a prequel. It is still just a plan.**

**Once again thank you so much of reading Rise of the Dark and I do not own Fairy Tail or oc that are not my creation. **

"So we're going to protect this lady called Sophia Anima? Am I right?" Dave asked for the third time. Gray gave him a irritated nod. He would not have gone with that weirdo if it had not been Cana's prediction.

Twenty minutes ago

The three groups: Erza, Natsu and Chrissie were team A; Lucy, Liam and Wendy were team B; Rosrir, Dave and himself were team C, were discussing about their strategy(without Dave because he was not there) and suddenly Dave came crashing into the guild hall. Literally crashing into one of the table as he fell out from a portal. "Whoa!" he was shouting as he fell out of the dark portal. "Welcome back, Dave!" Helen called cheerfully from the back of the bar. Dave gave a small wave to Helen as he got up to his feet. "So, what is going on?" Dave walked over to the table which was filled with maps and papers. After Jonathan gave him a two-sentence explanation, he gave a simple shrugged and said, "Why do we have to stop him, besides it being master's orders?" Well, his answer pretty much shocked everyone. Gray concluded that this boy, Dave, is either a big supporter of the Reaper or he just simply do not care about it. After a long time of persuasion which Gray does not understand why they have to do that, he agreed to the plan. The three groups decided to communicate with each other using Jonathan's telepathy and tell each other when a team got attacked by the Reaper.

Now

Rosrir, on the other hand, was not concerned about the attacks at the moment but instead she is concerned about the new kid, Dave. The was something disturbingly familiar about him but Rosrir couldn't remember about it. Rosrir is trying her best to recall if she had met this boy. She was in such a deep thought that she accidentally banged into a wall. "Ow!" she cried as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up and saw a lovely blue cottage with a green roof right in front of her. "Rosrir! Over here!" Dave shouted at Rosrir who has banged into one of the walls of the cottage. The cottage fitted the description of Sophia Anima's house. Realising that they have already reach the victims house, Rosrir knocked on the door of the small cottage thrice. "Coming!" a sweet voice came from the inside of the house and Rosrir heard the keys being placed in the keyhole, all thanks to her super hearing. A short girl with freckles wearing a blue dress with an apron that has patterns of chickens on it. "How can I help you?" the short girl asked. "We are looking for Sophia Anima." Rosrir said. The short girl disappeared for a short while and when she came back again, an old lady was beside her. "You are from Lumios Oak, aren't you? Frank told me already. Come inside." she croaked in a hoarse voice. Rosrir could see that Dave was being very suspicious of the old lady. _Hey, is Master's name Frank?_ _Or is there anyone in the guild named Frank?_ Dave asked Rosrir mentally. She gave him a shrug before heading into the cottage. As long as she knew, Master's name is George. The cottage is full of items, from vases to swords and shields. There were also utensils hanged on the walls. Gray looked at the collections in amazement. He wonder how much new things he could create using his powers after looking at all the weapons in the cottage. "Why do you have so much things in your cottage?" Rosrir asked in curiosity. "Oh ho ho. This are my creation and my power. This are my pride and joy!" the old lady clucked heartily as she stroked a blue teacup on the table. All the three of them were confused by her words. What does she mean by "those items were her powers?" "Madam, may I ask you if-" "Oh my dear boy, I am not a crafting mage. I am a Anima maker." As though reading Gray's mind, she explained. To prove her point, she picked up the same blue teacup and kissed it. Instantly, there was a tiny little girl wearing a blue dress and a apron with duck patterns on it. The trio looked at each other in shock, that girl was the one who opened the door! "So basically all this items are Anima you have created." Dave summed up what he had just heard and saw from the old lady. "What a clever boy! Give him a cookie." a cookie tin came running towards Dave and opened up. Dave refused the cookie as he knew better than to eat a cookie from a stranger. "I don't see why the Reaper want to attack me, this place is full of Anima that will protect me!" Sophia gave a laugh and ate one of her cookies. _Maybe she is right, what if Cana's prediction is wrong? _Rosrir thought to herself. _What if it was a decoy?_

Meanwhile at Jack Willson's apartment

"You have got to be kidding me. Why would the Reaper even attack me? How do he even attack me in a place full of enchantments?" Jack Willson questioned jokingly. Erza, Natsu and Chrissie who were suppose to protect Jack Willson were currently taking a tour around Willson's apartment. The place, similar to Sophia's cottage, was full with enchantments. There was a small chance that the Reaper can even success killing Jack Willson. That was what all the victim was thinking but they are so wrong. Just as everyone was not alert, a loud crash was heard. "What was that?" Erza asked as she surveyed the apartment. Jack's confident smile faltered slightly as he felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Someone is here. I can smell him." Natsu started sniffing the air like a dog. Everyone was on high alert. Jack suddenly felt scared, as if his victims' ghost were there. _You are so right. You will pay for what you did_. A voice was heard by Jack mentally. As if it was on cue, a hooded figure burst through the window. Erza tried to slash the hooded figure but she failed, only to get sent flying to a table and crashed into it. Everything happened so quickly. Jack did not even have the time to scream went the hooded figure brought down his scythe on him. With one slash, Jack was dead. Seeing the situation, Chrissie shouted, "WIND VORTAX!" Immediately, a tunnel of wind blew hit Reaper on his chest the Reaper and sent him flying across the room. However, he managed to disappeared after being hit by the wind. _We have been attacked! _Chrissie thought to the other people. _How's Jack_? Jonathan asked mentally. Natsu checked for Jack's pulse but he felt none. "He is down." Natsu said aloud.

Tim Popami's Mansion

Things were even quicker here. No one even realised that the Reaper was there until the last moment. However, it was too late. Tim was killed even before anyone could do anything. _Our side is down. Lucy_ thought. All three of them felt guilty about this.

Back to Sophia's Cottage

The two attacks of her follow friends seem to make old Sophia slightly humble and alert but she is still very confident that she would be alive after the attack. After all, her defence was still the strongest among all three of them. The three protectors were on high alert, taking note of every single thing that is happening in the cottage. Just then, a knock was heard on the front door. "Who is it?" Sophia got out of her armchair as she made her way to open the door. Rosrir felt uneasy. She felt that something was amiss. Sophia opened the door to see a young boy who was badly injured. "Oh boy! Who got you so badly injured?" Sophia asked as she looked at the young boy's injury. The boy mumbled something and continued to pant loudly. "Come on boy, come inside my-" Sophia was being interrupted by the boy, who had stabbed her with a knife. Rosrir came out of the living room just enough to see that the boy stabbed Sophia in her stomach. Upon seeing Rosrir, the boy ran away into the forest. "Stop there!" Rosrir shouted. Dave and Gray heard her shout and came out of the house. "Bring her back! We'll take care of the Reaper!" Dave shouted at Rosrir as Gray chased after the boy. "How?" Rosrir asked as she tried to stop the blood flow of Sophia's wound. Dave rolled his eyes and pat on Rosrir's shoulder. She felt the same feeling as she did in the Dark Woods that day. It then struck her that Dave is the boy she met that day. When she opened her eyes again, she saw herself in the guild hall. Everyone there was shock. "Rosrir, what are you doing here?" Helen asked in surprise. "Wendy! Come here!" Rosrir thought that she was referring to herself but then when she turned around, she saw that Sophia was lying beside her. "What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly. Rosrir then realised that the other teams were already back. Wendy was now trying her best to heal Sophia. Jonathan came towards her and asked, "Where is Gray and Dave?" Rosrir gave a very brief explanation of what had happened and concluded the explanation by saying that Gray and Dave went to chase after him. Just after she had said that, Rosrir was jumped by Gray and Dave who had just appeared beside her. Gray had some bruise on his body but Dave... Well, lets just say that he just looked as if he had a serious fight with someone. Well, maybe he did. "What happened?" Rosrir asked worriedly. "You explain." Dave muttered breathlessly as he grabbed onto a chair for support. Gray glanced at him worriedly as he spoke, "We managed to chase up with the Reaper but same guy from Devil Glance attacked us. Dave got hit by the one of his attacks twice." Rosrir winced. She could still feel the injury she had when she fought with him. "And then Dave... let's just say that he teleported us back here," Gray explained. "She is awake!" Lucy shouted suddenly, only to be hushed by Coral. Sophia sat up and Wendy supported her. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked her kindly. Sophia nodded and said, "I didn't know... I never expected him to do that..." Sophia sighed and she shook her head. Rosrir then remembered that the Reaper seemed to have said something to Sophia but Rosrir could not hear it. Hey, sometimes even dragon slayers do not pay attention to things. "So, what did he tell you before he stabbed you?" Rosrir asked. Sophia looked at Rosrir with her small blue eyes. "He said, 'There is a snake in the grass.' "

**Done! How was the chapter? Please continue to support Rise of the Dark by reviewing it or sent me a pm about it! By the way, please do state that what you want me to start writing first, a prequel or a sequel. If I do not have enough answers about it (min 7), I will not write it. This is not a threaten!**

**Once again please continue to read Rise of the Dark. **

**Nameless peace out.**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hi! Nameless back! Sorry for waiting for so long, but here is the new chapter. Some admin stuff again.**

**Why have I been hiatus for a while, you wonder. Well, I have been obsessed in playing my phone.**

**Better reason :I have a massive writer's block for a while.**

**Anyway,I'll be trying 1****st**** person P.O.V in this chapter. IT is an experiment, so I think it most likely would be crappy. And the voting isn't doing too good, 1 vote for prequel... Well, that is better than nothing, but you readers can do better than it. The voting is** **still on, if you guys are wondering. So continue voting and let's get started with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or oc that are not my creation. **

The tension of the guild intensified severely when Sophia said the sentence. Accusing glances was cast on each and everyone of them. _What does it mean? Is he trying to stir things up or is it...?_ Rosrir thought worriedly. She could see that everyone was on high alert. Well, not everyone, Dave certainly isn't. He looked... confused as if he does not get the message. Maybe his slow-witted.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

That message affected everyone badly. I panicked, maybe someone is leaking out information to the Reaper, or worse, Devil's Glance. I saw Rosrir looking anxiously at her guild mates. She threw me a look that said "_Do something". _Getting her message, I cleared my throat and spoke in a loud voice everyone could hear, "People, we cannot suspect about each other now. If we do that, it will be to our disadvantage. Also, we are a team, allies. We are suppose to work together as a team, right?" Rosrir looked impressed by my speech and gave me a small thumbs up. They start to agree on what I had said. "She is right," Jonathan said. "We cannot afford to suspect each other now. Lets start planning about our next plan!" Several cheers answered his rally. I was relieved. Just then, someone opened the door.

**Third person P.O.V**

A tall old man entered the guild. He was wearing a coat like Laxus. Upon his arrival, all of Lumios Oak members bowed to him. "Master," Rosrir greeted. Natsu and co. followed the members and bowed to him. _He is the master of the guild?!_ Natsu thought in disbelief. Apparently, Erza was not very surprise by his arrival, Lucy and Wendy looked surprised and Gray... lets just say that he has a mixture of curious and calm. "Rise, my children," the old man said, "and I guess you are from Fairy Tail." Erza replied with a quick "Yes". The old man stroked his beard and said, "Well, I didn't know that Makarov was so fast. Anyway, I am-" He was interrupted by shrieks of Sophia. "GEORGE! REAPER! HE CAME!" Sophia cried before busting into tears. She was muttering to herself hysterically. Dave somehow looked pissed off by that. Besides, he certainly did not look too happy when Master George came back. Master George went forward and comforted Sophia. They seemed to know each other. "George, Frank said" Sophia was cut off by a nasty look of Master George. _Something is very fishy_. Rosrir thought. Dave shot a very questioning look at Rosrir. Rosrir shrugged quietly. Knowing Master, he would not hide something from the guild. As far as Rosrir knew, Master George was an open book, or maybe not. "Anyway, have you guys found a place to stay?" Master George asked in attempt to change the topic. _Something is really fishy about this. _Rosrir and Dave thought in unsion. Lucy looked surprised. "Oh yeah! We forgotten about that." Lucy said as she smile sheepishly. Coral looked at her in disbelief. _Who forgets about finding a place to stay when the arrive at a new town? _Coral thought ,disbelieving what she had heard. Sighing, she suggested, "Why not just stay at someone's house for now?" Everyone else nodded in agreement but Lucy paled immediately after hearing it. "Guys... This isn't a good idea..." Lucy voice was covered by the loud comments of other people, mainly Chrissie, Liam and Jonathan. After a one minute discussion, Jonathan cleared his throat and declared, "Alright, you will be staying in Rosrir's apartment. For now." "What?! Why me?!" Rosrir protested. "No discussion, no protest." Chrissie said. Rosrir groaned. She had heard a personal account of Lucy about Natsu, Gray and Erza being in her house. That did not sound good. "Alright, Happy. Lets go!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the guild door. Rosrir could not imagine what would happen at her house...

In Devil's Glance...

"YOU FOOL!" A big figure screamed. Standing in front of it was not David but it is Joan. Joan was trying her best to not cry. "WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT DOING THE TASK?! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" the figure screamed as it threw a book at Joan and it hit her head hardly, "HE EVEN SPARED YOU FROM DEATH DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU MADE A DEATH BET WITH HIM! YOU DISGRACE ME! YOU MAKE ME FEEL ASHAMED!" Tears and blood dripped down onto the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry," Joan cried. The other members of the guild looked at her in disbelief. Crying in front of the figure was a sure way to get one kicked out of the guild or, in worse cases, killed. "You know what to do. Remove your insignia and GET LOST!" the figure shouted at Joan before disappearing. Joan, who was sobbing uncontrollably, took out a small knife and slashed at her insignia. She gave a small cry and limped out of the guild. The rest of the guild members turned back to their usual chatter, remembering a mistake that should not be made.

Outside Devil Glance...

Joan limped out of the guild door before collapsing onto the floor. Her wound on her thigh was not bleeding blood, but a black liquid oozed out of her wound. Just then, a person came out of a dark portal right in front of Joan. "You!" she cried, using some of her remaining strength. "Looks like the rumours were not fake. 'Members of Devil's Glance would die if they leave the guild' and 'The black liquid oozing out of the insignia of Devil's Glance is a mage's life force.' I never knew it was true." Joan eyes widened in realisation._ What?! I'm going to die?! _Joan thought in panic. "Well, it looks like you are," the person said with a shrug as he turned to leave. "Wait! Save me! I'll do anything for you!" Joan cried in desperation. The person gave a cold laugh and replied, "How do you want me to trust a person who betrayed her own guild once?" "NO!" Joan shouted as she saw the person disappearing through a dark portal. Upon saying that, she started coughing out more black liquid. A few minutes later, her body started turning into ash and not for long, what was left was just her clothes...

**Me: Wait... Is that too gruesome to be T?**

**Joan: YES! WHY MUST I DIE SO GRUESOMELY? AUTHOR-SAMA, EXPLAIN!**

**Reaper: It looks fine to me...**

**Joan: Shut up! YOU caused me to die!**

**Me: Actually, it was me...**

**Joan and Reaper fighting in background***

**Me: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!**

**Joan and Reaper stop fighting and apologies***

**Reaper and Joan: Sorry...  
**

**Me: Anyway, for the next chapter: Natsu and co. chills out at Rosrir's house. Well, not exactly chill out though...*Reaper coughs in the background* Yeah, meanwhile, the group received a strange letter. While they look for the sender of the letter, they found a horrible truth...**

**Chrissie: Readers, do you know that there is a lot of spoilers in this chapter? Well, continue to read on the story and you will know why! Psst, do you actually know that author-sama is in the story too? *giggles* I won't tell you which character it is!**

**Me: Yes,Chrissie... You had better not tell them. GO and guess readers! I'll say the answer in Chapter 10(most likely). Lastly, thank you for reading Rise of the Dark and have a great day or night!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Nameless is back! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Here's a new chappie for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but i do not own Fairy Tail.**

At Rosrir's apartment

"This is awesome!" Natsu said as he jumped on to the couch in the living room. "Stop jumping on it!" Rosrir was starting to get very pissed off. Lucy gave a very nervous laugh and muttered, "It can get worse..." Rosrir could not believe it. She chose to buy an apartment at a more deserted area so that Chrissie can stop bugging her by breaking into her apartment everyday. For some reasons, Chrissie always have a way to break into her apartment despite how much enchantments Rosrir had placed. ___Maybe she is the traitor, but..._Rosrir thought. "Rosrir?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Rosrir, snapping her out of her . Seeing that Natsu almost broke her couch, she got so furious that she chased them out of the house. "Hey! That's not nice!" Natsu shouted as Rosrir slammed the door in their face. "Natsu, what is that?" Happy took a closer look at the letter. "I wonder what is it about," Natsu said as he tore open the letter.

STOP GOING AGAINST REAPER. YOU ARE JUST MAKING MORE SACRIFICES TO APOPHIS.

"Huh?" Natsu scratched his head while trying to think of what it mean. Just as he was about to break into the house to show them the letter, Rosrir's apartment door flew open. "LETS GO BUY STRAWBERRY CAKES!" Erza shouted as she dragged Lucy to a nearby cake shop. Rosrir laughed nervously and thought of how many bones will Lucy break in the process of going to the cake shop. When Rosrir is about to go back into the apartment, she caught Natsu and Happy trying to break into the house. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" She screamed at the two of them. A dark aura grew around her, those aura like Erza's when she is angry. "Sorry!" Natsu and Happy immediately started kneeling on the floor when they saw her fury. "Wow, I never thought there will be someone else except for Erza can control the two of them..." Gray whispered to Wendy. Wendy nodded nervously when she noticed a piece of paper in Natsu's hand. "What is that?" she asked. Natsu explained to her about the mysterious letter. "We need to do some investigation about this," Gray examined the letter for a couple of time. "But we have to do it after Erza comes back..." The group looked at Erza who was excitedly testing and buying strawberry cakes from the bakery. "We had better let her do her shopping first," Rosrir could not imagine what would happen if they disturbed her.

At a forest, 33km away from Senma Town

"Rosrir-chan, are you sure that you are not informing Master George about this?" Lyra asked, looking rather nervous about this investigation. Rosrir smiled calmly and reassured her, "Don't worry, it will be fine." She then explained that she was not the only one who approved of this secret mission. Dave and Helen also approve of this mission as they both feel that there was fishy about Master George. However, neither of them could come. The reason being that Dave was still recovering from his injuries and Helen had to do her job. _Oh, _even_ weirdo approves this as well._ Gray made a silent note that he should not underestimate Dave. "Hey, what is it about Helen? Everyone seem to respect her a lot." Natsu asked curiously. "Oh, about that. It is because she is a S-class mage. She is usually nice," Rosrir explained causally. "until you piss her off." Lucy shivered as she imagined Helen being Mirajane the Devil Number 2. Well, it is really bad. "So, where are we going?" Lyra asked, surveying her surrounding. "We will be going to where the person who wrote the letter by the scent on the letter," Erza pointed at Natsu who was consistently sniffing the air.

_ He is like a dog. _Lyra thought disapprovingly at Natsu. She could not imagine Rosrir doing such things. "It is very close by now. The scent, it seems to be coming from there," Natsu pointed at the gloomiest path of the forest after walking in the forest for a while. "Are you sure that it is there?" Lucy said in a quivering voice. Wendy cling onto her arm in fear. "It... it is so creepy," she cried. Erza looked at the way Natsu was pointing. "Are you sure that it is the right direction?" Erza asked for confirmation. "Affirmative and do not belittle a dragon's nose," Natsu confirmed. "In this case we have to go there," Gray concluded to the two girls' fear. Lucy and Wendy were shivering very badly. "I'll go in first," Erza said as she stepped into the gloomiest path of the forest. She saw light at the other end of the path. Erza quicken her pace and when she got to the end of the path, she was amazed. There was a big village at the end of the path. "Whoa!" Erza could not help but gasped in amazement. She surveyed her surrounding. Despite the village being very big, there was not a single human in the village seen. "What happened?" Erza wondered. One by one, the other people of the group entered the village. "Why is there a village here in the middle of nowhere?" Rosrir asked. Just then, someone coughed. "Who is that?" Erza raised her swords. A old man came out of a hut in front of them. "This village has always been here," he said in a feebly voice, "who are you people and what are you doing here?" _We should be the one asking you that, _Rosrir thought irritatedly. "Well, if you are wondering who am I, I am just an old man living here for years. You still have not told me who you are," he said in a friendly tone. Deciding that it would do no harm by telling him who they are, Lucy did a brief introduction about them. "You see, we found this letter at my friends house, " Lucy explained as she showed him the letter. "We thought that we could ask the person who wrote this letter about it. So we searched for the person and ended up here." When he saw the letter, he gave a bitter laugh and said, "As expected of him... Come and follow me." He went into a hut.

In the hut...

"Wow, there are a lot of books!" Lucy exclaimed. Despite being small, the hut is filled with books. There was only enough space for two people to be in the hut at the same time. The poor group had to be crammed into one tiny space. "Hem, welcome to the storage of the village and don't touch anything until I tell you to!" the old man barked at Lucy as she attempted to take a closer look at the books. "Sorry," Lucy apologised as she tried to sit down, but only to accidentally sit on Natsu. "Watch where you sitting!" Natsu exclaimed, "and you are heavy, like an elephant!" Lucy looked murderously at Natsu. "Hem,hem," the old man cleared his throat, in attempt to get his audience attention. Lucy and Natsu stop quarrelling immediately. "Good. Now, I would like to tell you a story," the old man stroked his white beard,

_ "Once upon a time, there was this village blessed by the Light. People in the village lived peacefully and happily. However, there is an unfortunate group of people who had a mysterious power which caused mass destruction and misfortune. We call them the Child of Darkness. The people in the village could not bare seeing the unfortunate suffer. So, they brought them into the village and took care of them. Sure enough, the blessing of the Light cured the victims. They became normal humans and lived in that village too. The blessing cured all the victims, all but one who was said to have almost no darkness in him. The strange thing was that this child lived in this village for his entire life. No one knew why he had the blessing of the Dark or why was he not cured. They could only observe the little child. Sadly, a tragedy happened. A gang of ruthless mage came to the village and destroyed houses and killed people. The villagers were not weak. They almost got rid of the gang when something terrible happened. A huge red snake, coiling in and out of the earth, approached the village menacingly. It killed every single living soul in sight, no matter if it was villagers or not. There was only a couple of survivors, all being terribly shaken by the attack. Many people blamed it on the gang of mage, but some chose to blame on the child who had also survived the attack._

"So, do you mean that this village is the village you have mentioned?" Rosrir concluded. The old man nodded and smiled. "Correct. This village is the village I had mentioned." he said. The group gasped in shock. "However, you said that it was destroyed!" Wendy said. The old man gave a short laugh, "You are pretty sharp, aren't you? Yes, this village was destroyed, but I managed to fix it back." he opened his palm and a small faint silvery clock was there. "So you are like Ultear! You can use Arc of Time, right?" Lucy asked and the old man nodded. "Um... So did you..." Gray asked in a quiet voice as he thought of Ultear who is now a old woman due to her magic. Seeing through Gray, the old man explained, "No! Of course not! I am 68 now. I did not use any of my powers aside for restoring the village. Besides, I would not do that. It is a taboo to interfere with time. Speaking of time, shouldn't you start to head back now? It is starting to get dark."

The group was now walking back to Senma Town. Rosrir could not help thinking about the old man's story. _Child of Darkness... _Rosrir thought carefully. _Maybe it is one of the survivors who did that... I don't know..._ Rosrir was so focused with her thoughts that she had walked straight into a tall tree. "What the..." Rosrir almost swore loudly when she banged into a tree. While rubbing on her forehead, she realised something. Behind the trees, someone was there. "Who's that?" Erza asked loudly as she flunged a dagger at the spot. Rosrir went behind the trees but not a single person was there. Instead, there was some clothes there. There was green v-necked shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and a green and white jacket. "This is..." Rosrir recognised the clothing immediately. It was what Joan was wearing when they fought in the Dark Woods. A slip of paper fell out of the long sleeves of the jacket when Rosrir held the jacket up. Erza who was just beside her picked out the paper and read it aloud,  
"_This is just the starting..._"

**Me: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Joan: Author-sama, you seriously like writing cliffhangers...**

**Me: NO COMMENTS FROM YOU, JOAN.**

**Joan: ...**

**Me: Now, for the next chapter  
IT IS A OVA!  
Well, you readers deserve a small break from the main story. So, I'll be writing one! No summaries cause i don't want any spoliers!**

**Chrissie: And REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE!**

**Me: I appreciate that a lot. SO, do as what Chrissie say. REVIEW THIS STORY! Until next time, bye!**


End file.
